


The mitten talk

by TopDog001



Series: Wynonna Earp - Missing scenes [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopDog001/pseuds/TopDog001
Summary: A lighthearted missing scene from 3x8.- I think you were way too eager miss Haught, you forgot to take off my shirt first. - The brunette smiled teasingly. But the smile froze on her face when she saw Nicole‘s eyes darkening and her lips spreading into a smug grin.





	The mitten talk

 

 

    A soft orange light was gently pouring through the curtains making the room look warm and cozy. But the gentle soothing rays of the setting sun did not soothe the ache in Waverly‘s chest. She was sitting on the edge of her bed absentmindedly playing with the mitten on her hand. They will never catch a break. God knows if they have a chance to kill Bulshar. Probably not. Even if they would succeed, surely new asshole will arise. This will never end. Taking a deep breath she tried to keep the panic away. Luckily the door cracked and Nicole walked in, closing the door behind herself she gave her that cute dimpled smile but Waverly didn‘t feel like smiling back.

\- I‘m tired. – She let out a long sigh. - So, tired of this.

Nicole noticed the unfamiliar pained look on her face. Closing the distance between them she sat down next to her. Wrapping her arm around Waverly’s shoulder she kissed the top of her head comfortingly.

\- Thank you.

\- For what? – Nicole asked taking Waverly‘s hand between hers squeezing them gently.

\- For sticking around.

\- Wave, you don‘t ...

\- I want to, - Trying to blink the tears away, she looked at Nicole sadly. - I need to say it. – she continued. - Being an Earp was never easy but lately, it is really escalating. I don‘t want to lose hope but sometimes I just can‘t see a way out of this. Nobody was able to break the curse and I‘m not sure if...

\- We will, - Nicole interrupted her. – I‘m sure we will.

-You can‘t be sure.

-I am. – She ran her knuckles over Waverly’s cheek. – I‘m one hundred percent sure that we will do it. We will defeat Bulshar and then end the curse. We will bring Alice back and live very boring and long life after that.

\- What if not?

\- Then we will fight until we die. I can see how Wynonna will chase demons with crutches. Peacemaker will shake in her trembling hands while you will look for clues with our daughter who will help you read all those books you have.

-Daughter?

\- Or son, I don‘t care.

\- You have to propose me if you want kids from me.

Nicole smiled.

\- I will do that. Already had a practice run. – she smirked and Waverly elbowed her right away.

\- Ouch! – The redhead laughed. – You were pretty excited.

Waverly swiftly shifted and straddled her. Obviously, this is the only way to shut her girlfriend up and stop the teasing or at least get an upper hand. Settling on Nicole‘s stomach she buried her face into the warm neck mumbling.

\- You were on your knee with a ring, stop teasing me about it!

Nicole closed her eyes as the words echoed on her skin. Warm breath caressing her neck sent a shiver down her spine.

\- Baby, - she gently enveloped the young brunette into a tight hug. – when I‘m going to propose it will be spectacular. Not with a huge masculine ring in the dining room with Jeremy standing over us.

\- Spectacular you say? – Waverly grinned lifting herself up, so she could look at her girlfriend.

\- Of course! I‘m a lesbian, we tend to over-dramatize everything.

\- That is awfully not a nice thing to say. Don‘t feed the stereotypes.

Waverly said as she leaned down and slowly kissed the redhead. Nicole‘s lips were soft and so nice to play with. She caressed them with her own before her tongue dipped into her mouth. Their tongues slowly brushed against each other in a languid kiss. Suddenly Nicole felt something strange on her stomach and tensed.

\- Take it off. – she said after looking down and spotting the mitten on Waverly‘s hand.

Waverly shook her head.

\- Do you seriously want to have sex with that thing on?

\- You said that we will get off when we get the ring off.

Nicole wiggled her eyebrows.

\- That was really silly of me to say. I have no clue when or if we get it off. Plus you are actually sitting on me, so...

\- So, what?

\- So, it is really hard not want you. – Nicole said while sitting up. Wrapping her arms snuggly around the smaller woman‘s back she pulled her close her face nuzzling into her neck softly kissing it. Making her kisses open-mouthed and wet she felt Waverly‘s hand sliding over her back.

\- Take it off. – She repeated. Feeling the mitten scratching her back Nicole pulled away.

\- I don‘t want to hurt you.

-You won‘t.

-You don‘t know that.

\- I do. I know you won‘t hurt me. But if it will make you feel better... – she flipped them over so Waverly was on her back. – Then you just have to keep your hands here.  – she said taking the younger woman‘s arms and placing them above her head. It worked for a while. Waverly relaxed and let herself be pampered with kisses. Nicole‘s mouth slid from her mouth along her jaw to her neck where she spent a long time licking, kissing and softly nipping until Waverly growled.

\- It is so hard not to touch you.

\- I can help you with that. – Nicole said and pushed herself up. Slowly sliding down the bed and walked towards the chair where her uniform was tossed.

\- Oh god... – Waverly whispered when she realized what was Nicole‘s intention. The redhead turned back smiling somewhere between cheeky and shy as the handcuffs were dangling on her finger. Licking her lips Waverly felt how her body clearly reacted to the sight.

Nicole pushed the mitten slightly up so she could secure the handcuffs around the younger woman‘s hand. Slipping the other half through the bed railing she gently took Waverly‘s other hand and clasped the handcuffs around her wrist.

\- I think you were way too eager miss Haught, you forgot to take off my shirt first. - The brunette smiled teasingly. But the smile froze on her face when she saw Nicole‘s eyes darkening and her lips spreading into a smug grin. She wanted to yell a „No!“ at her but it was already late and her voice was failing her anyway. Nicole was already grasping the hem of her shirt and with one quick and powerful move, she tore it in half. Strangely instead of anger Waverly felt a rush of wetness between her legs at the sound of the ripping fabric. Her chest was heaving and she licked her lips. Her brain was telling her to protest and scold the redhead because she really liked that t-shirt but her senses quickly shut her brain off at the sight of Nicole Haught taking her own shirt off and tossing it next to the bed - and then she was everywhere. Waverly tried to fight it at first, she wriggled and arched in an attempt to get some friction or feel of Nicole‘s skin but the redhead was determined to take advantage of this and gave her no mercy. Teasing the small woman with slow but passionate kisses. With bold and burning touches until she gave up and just closed her eyes, relaxed her body and succumbed to the sweet torture.

 

     Nicole tossed the handcuffs on the floor next to the bed and the mitten after them. Waverly mewled quietly in protest but she was too spent to do something about it. Nicole took the torn up t-shirt off her tossing it away from the same way she did with the mitten before taking the smaller woman into her arms. Pulling the cover over them she kissed the brunette's temple. Their sweat covered bodies shimmied together with a familiar ease and they both closed their eyes content smiles gracing their lips.

\- I do want to marry you. – Nicole said as her fingers traced slow patterns on Waverly‘s warm back. – You know that right?

Waverly smiled sleepily.

\- I want to be your wife. – she replied.

Nicole tightened her hold for a bit giving her a loving squeeze. Waverly nuzzled further into her chest. There is nothing better in this world than a post-coital cuddling. She was sure of it. Nicole’s strong warm slightly damp body giving her safety and comfort was all she needed to feel invincible – ready to fight anyone or anything.

\- We will have to do something with Wynonna. – Nicole said suddenly.

\- What do you mean?

\- On the day I’m going to propose. – Nicole ran her fingers down the smaller woman‘s arm taking her hand into hers. – I really, really, really don‘t want her to interrupt us. I can see that, oh my god... – she whined making Waverly laugh. It started as a half joke but now thinking about it made Nicole panic already.  – This is not funny! Waverly, come on! You know her!

Waverly kept giggling at the sound of Nicole‘s serious tone. It was funny. At least at the moment. Because it sure won‘t be when it actually happens -  and it will happen. There is a really huge chance of Wynonna butting into their proposal. But that didn‘t stop Waverly from smiling and kissing the skin under her cheek. Nicole wants to marry her, they will be together forever, she will be able to hold her like this for the rest of their lives. And right now she believed Nicole‘s words that it will be a long boring but very happy one.


End file.
